Historia de un romance no vivido
by LilithSBJaeger
Summary: Sakura tiene un patético amor por Sasori, un rockero en potencia, lo que por supuesto es ideal para él porque decide irse de la ciudad para tratar de triunfar en el mundo de la música dejando su casa y a su perro a cargo de la chica. Pero la cosa cambia cuando ella descubre la entrada a un nuevo mundo... y un guerrero llamado Sasuke la asesinará si ella no salva su mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura tiene un sexy vecino siete años mayor que ella, y que siempre hace ruido con la guitarra; su sueño es convertirse en estrella de rock. Lo sabe porque él lo grita cada noche en su micrófono.

Sasori sabe del patético enamoramiento de Sakura, así que por supuesto que lo aprovechará. ¿Cómo? Uno de esos días le deja una carta a la chica, donde le pide de favor que cuide su departamento y a su perro por un año, hasta que él pueda volverse la famosa estrella de rock que quiere ser.

Al principio Sakura acepta gustosa, ¿cómo no? Hasta que descubre que la familia de Sasori guarda un oscuro secreto en el que se verá envuelta ella: ¡son los culpables de la injusta condenación de una raza milenaria!

Y con esto, los problemas comienzan. ¿Sakura podrá superar los problemas que se le presenten? ¿Seguirá estando enamorada del guapo chico en el que siempre se fijó? ¿Cambiará su corazón cuando conozca al guerrero Sasuke Uchiha?

Sakura despertaba cada mañana, justo al amanecer. Solía abrir la ventana de su habitación, asomar la cara y dejar que el viento le acariciara las mejillas, si era primavera o verano, o solo abrir las cortinas y saludar al cielo, si era otoño o invierno.

Su vida era sencilla y precaria. Vivía prácticamente sola, puesto que sus padres habían aprovechado algún momento de su vida para argumentar infidelidades y divorciarse. La verdad es que no hubo infidelidades en ningún momento, porque ambos habían conseguido pareja justo después de la separación.

Así que ni bien Sakura hubo cumplido los quince años, su vida era un completo desastre. Vivía de lo poco que sus padres peleaban por enviarle cada mes, no tenía mascotas, ni amigos, y no podía haber cosa peor que…

―¡Hey! ¡Frente enorme! ¡FEA! ―gritó Ino Yamanaka a poco más de doce metros del edificio, dándole un certero proyectil de huevo y harina en la cara a la chica. Rio con ganas, siendo secundada por Temari Sabakuno y Karin Uzumaki.

A menudo, Sakura era acosada hasta dentro de su propia casa. No había un solo día en que no la ensuciaran, patearan o insultaran. Ni uno solo. ¿Por qué?

Eso se debía a lo que había más allá de su apartamento, a dos puertas y una pared de distancia. El sexy Sasori Hotto.

Sakura debía estar loca, con mucha razón. Aguantar el acoso diario que sufría a merced de Ino Yamanaka y sus compinches, solo porque el vecino buenote de al lado solo le dirigía la palabra a ella y a nadie más en la calle…

Cuando recién había entrado a la secundaria, y no muchos la conocían, Sakura tenía muchas amigas. Jugaba, salía a divertirse, hacía la tarea con ellas e incluso hacían divertidas pijamadas. Hasta que un buen día tuvo que ocurrir en la casa de la chica.

―Es un departamento pequeño, pero son bienvenidas ―fue lo que les dijo, nada más se le hubo ocurrido la idea a Tami, una de sus compañeras.

Ni bien hubieron llegado al piso de su apartamento, lo vieron: un chico en pantaloncillos, mostrando el abdomen y escribiendo a la velocidad de la luz en su móvil. Sasori Hotto.

Él, indiferente y despreocupado, levantó la vista de su celular solo para mirar a las chicas pasar atropelladamente frente a él. Y solo sonrió una vez que distinguió la cara de Sakura entre la pequeña muchedumbre.

Ino Yamanaka, que ya para entonces no soportaba que alguien fuera mejor que ella en algo, se sintió ofendida con aquel pequeño intercambio de saludos en el pasillo y, desde entonces, trataba de hacer la vida de Sakura imposible.

Extraño. Y lo más extraño era que a Sakura no le importaba. No le importaba porque por supuesto que amaba a Sasori Hotto.

Lo que es más: si Sasori necesitaba a la chica, ella siempre estaba ahí para él. Para prepararle la cena de vez en cuando, para hacerle las compras cuando él no podía hacerlo, para asear su apartamento cuando él le pagara por hacerlo, aunque lo haría incluso sin la paga de por medio. En fin.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su optimismo y de su confianza en cuanto a la relación unilateral con Sasori, Sakura aún tenía problemas para sobrellevar el maltrato y el acoso. No era el hecho de que no le gustara, porque por supuesto que no le gustaba. Iba más allá: dificultaba más su vida. Y a Sakura no le gustaban las complicaciones en su vida.

Decidió tratar de sobrellevar un día más de escuela. Sin nada más que hacer más que mantener su mente fija en Sasori y cómo esa mañana se veía tan adorable dormido en su sofá. Sakura acostumbraba verlo dormido, era una de sus partes favoritas del día.

Pero no la más preciada. La parte que más amaba del día era cuando Sasori estaba completamente despierto y funcional, y solo había una cosa para él: los acordes de su guitarra. Solía encender su amplificador a eso de las diez de la noche, después de un buen baño y una cena exprés, y entonces comenzar a tocar toda suerte de solos y riffs que sólo él podría crear.

Hacía mucho tiempo que los vecinos se habían cansado de gritarle a la puerta que se fuera a tocar su música ruidosa a otra parte, sobre todo después de enterarse de que Sasori era el hijo del dueño del edificio. Era quedarse con la baja renta y aguantarlo o irse de patitas a la calle. Nadie había vuelto a protestar desde entonces.

Y por supuesto, Sakura nunca lo hizo. Nunca había protestado, a pesar de que Sasori podría durar en ese trance tocando la guitarra de mínimo unas tres horas cada noche, y para Sakura era más un concierto diario que una tortura.

Adoraba a su sexy estrella en potencia, y si él la necesitaba, ¿qué podía ser más felicidad que esta? Sakura no lo sabía. Y no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Esa noche, y después de un largo día desperdiciado en su vida, Sakura durmió intranquila. Porque Sasori no dio su acostumbrado concierto de medianoche.

Lo curioso era que soñó con toda suerte de cosas extrañas. Pero una de ellas se grabó a fuego en su mente: la de una chica como ella, que caminaba como ella y hablaba como ella, que iba por lugares encantados de la mano de un chico encantado, y que por supuesto ese chico encantado la había hecho sentir más mariposas de las que Sasori la había hecho sentir cuando ella estaba consciente. Pero era solo un sueño.

La alarma, como de costumbre, la despertó al amanecer. Pero ésta vez los proyectiles chocaron contra el cristal de su ventana. Ésta vez no hubo insultos, ni patadas, ni maltrato. Ésta vez, su vida se redujo a una simple y llana carta, de puño y letra de Sasori, y que rezaba, más o menos, así:

"Querida Sakura: Como ya has de saber, mi mayor sueño es ser un exitoso rockero, así que lo voy a cumplir. Dejo mi apartamento y mi perro a tu cuidado, y prometo que regresaré dentro de un año exacto y te pagaré las penas que hayas tenido que pasar por mí. Te quiere: Sasori".

Sin más ni más.

¡Muy bien! Aquí tienen el primer capítulo de la historia. ¿Les ha gustado? A diferencia de lo que suelo escribir, es la primera vez que comienzo una historia con un capítulo corto, ¿qué les ha parecido? Pues nada, dénme su opinión en los comentarios y nos leemos dentro de siete días ñ.ñ


	2. ¡IMPORTANTE!

¡Espera el próximo capítulo este **domingo 26 de junio a las 2:00 p. m.** (hora del Pacífico)!

Gracias a todas las chicas pacientes que estuvieron esperando, y a las que se arriesgaron a enviarme un Mensaje privado aquí en , en la página de Facebook y algunas incluso en mi Facebook personal xD

¿Quieres tener las novedades acerca de esta historia y muchas más? Aquí te comparto los links:

Fanpage oficial: facebook **/IdjhaMaunter**

Fanpage Blog colectivo: facebook **/aliaswriters**

Facebook: **/imlidiaespinosa** (100% activa)

Twitter: **/idjhamanteur**

¡Crea una alerta con **"Idjha Manteur"** para saber las últimas novedades en todas las redes!  
Directo a tu bandeja de entrada y sin tener que visitar lectores RSS o similares :3

 **google /alerts**


End file.
